Time That Was Wasted
by Arigon
Summary: Her mother is dead. Elsa is gone. And Anna has all the precious time in the world to think about her past...and her powers. But she's not a bad person. Yet. Her cruel father ruins her. Elsa dares to show her face again. How long before she loses it? How long before avenges all that time, that was wasted. (Elsa and Anna powers)


**Hey soldiers! Not only is this my first AU story…but it's also my first contest entry. I thought of writing this story when all of a sudden I found the first way to get people to see it. The Frozen AU contest. By Icequeenandfirequeen. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen! You should freaking know that!**

**Chapter 1: Why He Will Do What He Does In The Future.**

I sob, as I glare down at my mother's casket. Today…wasn't the best day. Elsa was gone. Father is insane. And my mother's dead. That stupid thug that I out smarted the other day wasn't lying when he said he'd get us back for what we did. He killed my mother…and Elsa wasn't here to help me bury her. Not only did she escape father's dream but she left _me!_ She never even said goodbye! She changed her number before I could call her, and she rid of every contact I could ever have with her. The last thing she told me before the left...was "I'm sorry." My life…my life is a _hell!_ I can only hope God would change this. It's bound to get better…right? Just go to church, pray things got better, then _bam!_ I'm livin' the dream…but you don't know do you? You don't know what crap I've been through to get to this! Well I will tell you, before you can witness my current life…

~(-_-)~

"You do realize that I'm not trying to stress you Elsa." Father sighed, popping a meatball into his mouth.

"You don't have to try," Elsa protested, "you just do!"

I completely ignored them, fiddling with the remaining spaghetti on my plate,

_Can we have a normal dinner? Just once?_

It was a daily dinner conversation. Every day it's _"Elsa how are your studies," _and _"Elsa, the prophecy! The future of 'The Ice Queen'"_ and I was pretty sick of it. Never once has anyone asked about _my_ being. _My _life. _My _work. Everything was about Elsa. Well…at least they'd be too busy with Elsa that they wouldn't even notice my grades…if they were horrible. I'm too much of a good person. But hey…no good deed goes un-punished.

The Ice Queen…

The family business, the Ice queen. Something our father owned, in which owned many other winter businesses. Ice harvesting companies, snow making companies, ice rinks, ice sculpting factories, winter stores, etc. You name 'em, we own 'em. But it's depressing how Elsa had no life due to this…_prophecy._ She should be happy, living in a mansion near a beach in Norway. If I was the prophecy, the future of the companies, we'd be living in Russia, near a beach, where I'd get whatever I want, whenever I want. But no. _I _have to earn it. _Elsa_ just gets it. That's _her_. And this is _me_. Elsa always wanted to live in Norway. She always loved this place. It was her haven. Her safe haven. This place was her home. But I guess you could expect that from a girl who resembles her mother and is practically Norwegian. Me? I'm about fifty percent Russian and fifty percent Norwegian. I'm more like my father.

"I'm trying to help you reach your _full_ potential!" Father slammed his fist against the table.

"No. You're trying to help me be more like _you_! But I'm _not _you!" Elsa threw her hands in the air in annoyance.

_You will be._

I grabbed my plate, strolling over to the kitchen's trash and tossing my leftovers into the nose burning can. Placing my plate in the sink, I drag myself back over to the table, setting myself down to await the chocolate cake we were having for desert. But yet, I decided to speak my mind, "Can we please drop this?"

Elsa and dad froze their argument, giving a confused glance to one another before glaring at me. A deadly hint of annoyance, anger, and homicide. If looks could kill, this would be the way the world ended, and only Elsa and father would remain…and it sent chills down my spine, "or, you could continue this…democracy? And…just pretend I was never here, okay?"

They smiled. Turning their attention back to each other, continuing their…insignificant argument. Mom arrived. Holding a cake tray in her mitten-gloved hands, she placed the desert on the table. I cut a piece, placing it on my plate. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elsa leap out of her seat and storm upstairs.

_Wait for it._

In less than ten seconds, Elsa came back to the kitchen. She cut a slice of cake, placed it on a plate, and once again, headed upstairs. I smiled, finishing my chocolate cake and placing my dishes in the sink once more. I excused myself from the kitchen, forcing myself upstairs, and to my room. I was gonna be late, but I'd rather not…After entering my room, I opened my closet door. I rummaged through the shirts, jackets, coats, and sweaters. Finally, I found what I had been searching for. I pulled out a sports bag and unzipped it. Looking into it, I made sure I had everything I needed.

_High-tops, check. _

_Jersey, check._

_Brace, check._

_Shorts, check._

_Clean clothes…_I took a whiff of my clothing, sighing in relief as I placed them back in the bag, zipping it up and walking over to the door. I left my room and started over to Elsa's. I knocked on the door using her usual tune. _Knock Knock-Knock-Knock Knock._

"Come in." Elsa answered.

I stepped into the room, smiling at my sister as she quickly returned one, then turned away to stare into an unknown space. My smile dispersed as I trotted over to Elsa, and sat on the bed beside her. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

_Say something, you idiot!_

"So," I began, "I'm heading out. You wanna come with?"

Elsa looked up at me curiously, "Where to?"

I cleared my throat, "Practice…" Seconds of awkward silence passed before Elsa stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed. "Let's go." I said nothing as Elsa picked up my bag, leading me out of the house. I didn't expect such behavior from her. I didn't expect her to want to spend an hour doing something…well…like _this!_ Really, who wants to sit on a bleacher and watch twenty girls sweat, do drills, and sprint up and sown a court? But then again, Elsa hardly ever got out of the house…

"Alright, wait." I laughed as Elsa came to a stop just before the front door, "At least let me make a ham sandwich or I'll starve to death!"

"But you just ate." Elsa raised a brow.

"I'll need a snack. You don't know how long it'll take."

~(-_-)~

I sighed in relief as the coach blew the whistle. Caring any less, I tossed the basketball away, grabbing my container and taking a long swig of my water. Releasing it from my face, I wiped off my wet mouth and chin, closing the container and placing it back in my bag. Two and a half hours of torture…why did I join the team again?

"That's it ladies. We're done for today, you can head home." Coach informed.

The girls all dispersed, whispering possible rumors from one to another's ear, or comments…whatever those girls gossip about…

"Except you Arendelle!" Coach simply sneered.

_Well…crap._

"No more bringing your…_lovers_ to school with ya."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Relax," He grabbed his bag and tucked his whistle into his collared shirt, "I know it's your sister…just don't bring her back here."

"Oh…alright."

He shoved pass me and left for his jeep. I sighed…and I _reeked!_ How do I know? Because a special _someone _snuck up from behind me and gave me a great, big, bear hug…only to squeal in disgust later, "Do I smell _that _bad?"

Elsa coughed, pinching her nose as she strolled right pass me, "What do ya wanna hear, champ?"

I giggled, following my sister out of the building.

~(-_-)~

The night's sky was truly awake as Elsa and I walked home in complete silence. The stars shined bright as the moon battled them with its outstanding light in which seemed to keep Mother Nature at peace. Crickets perform the dance of sound as they rub their little, green, and magical legs together. And the both of us loved it all. The peace, the quiet, and the utterly strange white van following us…wherever…we…

"Anna, are you seeing this?" Elsa whispered, her voice shaking with suspicion and fear. As I began to glance behind me, Elsa clutched my arm, "Don't look back. Just follow me." Elsa turned an upcoming corner with me following. And of course, the van turned the same corner. At this rate, my heart began to speed up. We were being followed.

_Again…well…crap._

"Elsa…" I gulped, but was cut off.

"Shh! Don't pay him any atten-"

"He's getting out of the car!" I hissed, this time cutting Elsa off.

I was right. The man had stopped a few feet behind us, and was now exiting the van. I began to panic, and I could tell Elsa was too; she was holding my hand too tight. It was actually beginning to hurt. My pace began to speed up, following the older girl's pace. My heart was racing as I could hear the footsteps behind me. They were slow…then fast…then faster…even faster…was he….running? He's running…fast…and so were we. Running. So fast I didn't feel my lungs burning horribly…terribly…it burns. But I didn't notice. Because I was too busy trying to avoid having a heart attack…due to the fact…that a hand pulled me back, placing a sharp, metallic object around my neck.

**Hey soldiers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Comments, criticism, anything! Don't forget to favorite and follow! And I'll see you later!**

**Arigon, out!**


End file.
